time
by absolutefaith
Summary: "Someone will see us." It's a lie and they both know it. No one comes to the Astronomy Tower during the day. But he wants to hear her answer. "I don't care."


_Written for the Astronomy Class on the Hogwarts Forum (Link is on my Bio!)_

 ** _Task:_** _Write about someone who took a while to befriend._

 _ **WC:** 1580_

 _ **Characters:** Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy_

 _ **Extra prompt:** (dialogue) "Why do you bother to hang out with me?"/"Why do you bother to block me out?"_

 _Oh, and it's a little AU. You'll see why._

 _I don't own HP *sighs*_

* * *

Every time he spots them, he has a sudden need to do something to piss them off.

They're too perfect, too align, too in synch that makes him wanting to throw up.

They're the Golden Trio, that had been together since they first step foot in the castle.

The boy who lived walks in the middle of them; the Weasel is his left arm, the emotional part of the duo. The bush haired girl is his right arm, the brain of the team.

As they say hello to some fans that stops them, he needs to turn his back.

He really, really wants to punch them.

X

Against all expectations, Harry Potter is not the one he hates the most.

Yes, he lived and yes, his family hates him with all they have, since he survived against their Leader and go against everything the Dark Lord preaches.

But he is a 13 year old and he can't fully understand adult matters. The only thing his child mind comprehends is the need to be best in everything.

So that's the reason why the one that he truly hates is Hermione Granger.

He hates to admit, but the girl is brilliant. She's smart and logical and has the answer to every question.

Prof. Binns is explaining something to the class and she's sitting next to him. They're the best in every class so it made sense for the professors to put them together, in order to accomplish more things.

He's against it, of course, but even his Father, with all his influence, can do so much.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he misses the question that the teacher asked. He's not angry about it. He's angry because the damn witch raised her hand before he had the chance to.

Damn Hermione Granger.

X

He puts ice on his chin after the mudblood punched him.

If he didn't hate her before, he sure does now.

X

She tried to talk to him before.

He heard that she has the biggest heart in the whole world, so it only makes sense.

But he can't. He can't do that because it'll only make his Father mad and he's not a teenager that has the tendency to go against his family.

(Besides, he really doubts that she'll want to be friends with him after she sees the Mark on his forearm.)

So he cuts her off every time she tries.

And it makes him sick, every time. Because she's a nice girl and against the odds, she's not after his money, or his… affiliates. At least, it's not what it looks like.

But he can't do that.

So he won't.

X

One night, he sees her crying.

It's late and he's returning to the Dungeons after fulfilling his prefect's duties.

He only knows that it's her because he's really close.

The war it's happening outside of these walls and his side hates her side. He needs to leave her alone or even better, to cast a spell against her. To do something that would make his Father proud.

Instead, he finds himself sitting next to her.

She turns her head to look at him and even though it's really dark, he can see the surprise look on her eyes.

However, she doesn't make a move to leave and it makes a small part of his heart happy.

(Because somehow everyone knows of his alliance with the Dark Arts and now they all avoid him like the plague.

It's ironic? Of course it is.

But it makes him good, so that's reason enough.)

They just sit there. She's not crying anymore (which he's glad about) and he's not that tense.

There's a soft breeze coming from one of the many, many corridors. She's wearing a strawberry essence and he has a feeling that this smell will haunt his dreams.

X

After that first episode, it's almost like she's everywhere.

They never talked about that night. Scratch that.

They don't talk _at all_.

Which puzzles him, really does. Because he figures that she'd have something to say about it.

Against the odds he decides that he wants to know why.

He hates puzzles.

X

He corners her one day at the library.

She's working on a project and he follows her.

They only stare at each other and, unlike the other night, she's not sad. Her head is high and there's a challenging look on her face.

Surprising them both, he says – "I'm not here to fight you."

She tilts her head – "Then why are you here, Malfoy?"

He rests his hip on the table and continues – "I really don't know."

She nods her head slowly.

He crosses her arms and she returns to her work.

Even though he should, it doesn't seems that he's bothering her.

So he pulls a chair and sits next to her, surprising them both.

X

They made a silent agreement.

That table, located on the Restrict Area of the library in their spot.

They don't talk, don't exchange pleasantries.

She works and he works and it's calm and nice.

So it begins.

X

One day she decides to break the pattern.

It doesn't surprise him because all of their previous interactions proved him that she's her own person and she'll do whatever she feels like.

So, she asks about his day.

He's not the type of guy who cries because of anything but right there, on this moment, he feels something pulls inside his chest.

He gets angry because he's not used to that feeling, so he leaves.

X

He's not sure why, but he returns.

And again, she asks him about his day.

And again, he leaves.

X

The next day she tries again and he asks, "Why do you bother to hang out with me?"

She shrugs her shoulders and replies, "Why do you bother to block me out?"

He doesn't know what to say so he leaves.

X

She does that for the next three days.

On the fourth day, he decides to answer, because really, how can he not?

"I don't have any news. What about you?"

The question startles her, but she answers – "The same."

He nods and they continue their work.

X

He doesn't come one day and she finds him sitting on the Astronomy Tower.

She doesn't ask, doesn't pry.

She just sits next to him, careful to keep her distance.

(He's not sure if he's happy or sad about it.)

"Someone will see us."

It's a lie and they both know it. No one comes to the Astronomy Tower during the day. But he wants to hear her answer.

"I don't care."

She's smiling at him and he can only nods.

They don't talk anymore and it's okay.

X

Her parents were killed four days ago.

The Death Eaters went to their house and killed them both.

He can't look her on the eye anymore. Not now and maybe not ever.

He hides under the covers and covers his nose because he can smell strawberry everywhere.

X

She finds him sitting on their table at the Restricted Area.

She sits across from him and stares at her hands.

"I'm sorry." – His voice is low and he has to clear his throat because it's been a while since he last used it.

She shrugs her shoulders, picks her book and starts to work.

He's amazed and annoyed at the same time.

"You must hate me."

She looks at him and he can see his reflection on her brown orbs.

"I don't."

"But you _should_." – He says it more force because he actually believes that. He expects her to.

"But I _don't_."

He runs his head through his head and just stares at her. He finally has something beautiful to call his, so why, why does he want to screw this up?

He takes a long, deep breath, picks his book and starts to work.

X

After that, they began to talk more about anything and everything.

He knows about her favorite color and she knows about his childhood stories.

There's still so much to learn and he finds himself truly wanting to know everything about her.

He's not ready to call it friendship yet. But he knows that that's what they are.

Friends.

And it doesn't bother him the least.

X

They continued this dance until she ran away with the Potter boy and the Weasel.

She had to save the world, of course.

He's been raised with the knowledge that all good things comes to an end.

He just wanted to be the exception to that rule.

X

The war has ended and he sees her across the battlefield, hugging her friends.

He changed sides and became the spy that the Order needed. If it weren't for his help, they would have probably lost the war.

Even after she left, he decided that he wanted to be the good guy worthy of her friendship. So that's why he'd done it.

She's the light amongst the darkness, the good thing amidst all the death and destruction that surrounded his entire life.

He finds himself walking towards her and his heart leaps on his chest as she's walking towards him too.

He opens his arms and she jumps on him and he hugs her really, really tight, with no intention of letting her go ever again.

It feels as if they're finally home when they kiss and right there, on this moment, it's when they end to start something beautiful, all over again.

* * *

 _Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
